teentitansfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Raphael
"I'm Raph. If there's a brawl, count me in. Leo loves to plan, but me? I'd rather fight first and ask questions later. If any shellbrains try to mess with me and my brothers, they won't know what hit them! Oh yeah, they will... ME! you bad guys heard me! if you guys ever mess with my brothers, you'll get it! I know that Leo and I have been fighting a lot but... were brothers and brothers fight a lot. but we protect each other and that's what counts the most in my life."—Raphael Raphael or Raph is a member of the TMNT. He is the younger half-brother of Karai, younger brother of Leonardo, and the older brother of Donatello and Michelangelo. He is the second son of Master Splinter, and "The Rebel" of the team. History Raphael and his brothers were once ordinary turtles; when they were infants, they were adopted from a pet store by Hamoto Yoshi. When their soon to be father walked passed a strange man, a Kraangdroid, he felt something odd about him and followed. Unfortunately, Yoshi gave away his position when he accidentally stepped on a rat's tail. The Kraang found him and attempted to kill him, but Yoshi fought back hard. In the end, the Kraang dropped the canister of Mutagen they were holding, causing the turtles and Yoshi to mutate. Yoshi came in contact with a rat last, thus mutated into a humanoid brown rat by the name of "Splinter", while Raph and his brothers, after coming in contact with Splinter when he was human, mutated into humanoid turtles. Splinter knew they would never be accepted in society, so he took them to the sewers, made a home down there, and made the four turtles his children. Knowing the world would be dangerous and there would be a time where they want to explore the outside world, Splinter trained the boys in the art of Ninjitsu. Raph and his brothers were named after great Renaissance artists from a book Splinter fished out of the storm drain. Personality The theme states that "Raphael has the most attitude on the team", like most incarnations of him. Raphael has an extremely short temper and is very hot-headed. He is brawny and aggressive, Raph loves fighting and does not care particularly if he is injured (thus his rather beat-up shell and mask) and does not like it when Donnie or Leo come up with very complicated, extravagant plans. If it were up to him, they would simply, in his own words, "bust some heads" and ask questions later. Raphael is extremely sarcastic and likes to make fun of his brothers, often coming up with very smart-mouthed remarks. Although Michelangelo is considered the funniest of the team, Raphael is the most sarcastic. He is also the most relentless of the turtles, his relentless ferocity makes him a deadly fighter. Despite all this, Raph does have a soft side, (though it is rarely, if ever, displayed). Though he would never admit it, he is a very good person and loves his brothers and Sensei dearly. He would do anything to protect them, but he would never admit it in order to stay "hardcore" and to protect his pride. He tends to have a soft side for his pet turtle Spike, whom he adores. On rare occasions he even has a soft side towards Mikey, as seen in "New Friend, Old Enemy" and "New Girl in Town." And also in "The Wrath of Tiger Claw." he even hugs Mikey, considering he is the youngest, and therefore his baby brother. Raph often lets his impulsiveness get in the way of rational thinking. In fact, Raphael thinks the least out of all his brothers (aside from Mikey). His temper, in a way, gives him a boost in his skills which helps him out in battle. The problem though, he often gets into situations without thinking. His temper and rash decisions often causes problems, not only for the team, but for himself. He was not able to cope as the leader as he cannot stand to risk his brothers, preferring to risk himself. He is fiercely loyal to those he cares about, and will not give up on them. Category:Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Marvel's Spider-Man: Legacy